wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W krainie białych niedźwiedzi/I/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział X. Rzut oka w przeszłość. Około dziesiątej wieczorem Mrs. Paulina Barnett i Jasper Hobson stanęli u progu fortu Confidence. Witano ich z radością, gdyż miano ich za straconych. Radość ta jednak ustąpiła wnet miejsca głębokiemu smutkowi, skoro dowiedziano się o śmierci starego Normana. Zacny ten człowiek cieszył się sympatją wszystkich, to też uczczono jego pamięć głębokim żalem. Co zaś do nieustraszonych i dzielnych Eskimosów, ci, przyjąwszy obojętnie serdeczne podziękowania porucznika i jego towarzyszki, nie chcieli nawet zajść do fortu. Zdawało im się, że ich czyn był rzeczą zupełnie naturalną. Nie pierwszy to raz spieszyli z pomocą rozbitkom, powrócili też natychmiast do swej żeglugi na jeziorze, na którem przebywali dniem i nocą, polując na wydry i ptaki morskie. Po należytym wypoczynku Jasper Hobson postanowił wyruszyć w dalszą drogę 2 czerwca, o ile burza ustanie. Stało się zadość jego życzeniu, gdyż cisza zapanowała w powietrzu. Sierżant Felton zaopatrzył mały oddział we wszystko, co posiadała faktorja. Kilka nowych zaprzęgów oddano mu na usługi oddziałowi, sanki doprowadzono do porządku, tak że podróżni mogli spokojnie podążyć dalej. 2 czerwca rano sanki stały gotowe do drogi. Żegnano się serdecznie. Każdy zosobna podziękował sierżantowi Felton za gościnę, a Mrs. Paulina Barnett nie okazała się mniej wdzięczną od innych. Gorący uścisk dłoni, którym sierżant Long pożegnał szwagra, zakończył chwilę rozstania. Każda para wsiadła do przeznaczonych jej sanek, tym razem jednak Jasper Hobson i Mrs. Paulina Barnett zajmowali ten sam pojazd, Madge zaś i sierżant Long jechali za nimi. Idąc za radą wodza Indjan, Jasper Hobson postanowił jechać najkrótszą drogą, kierując się prostą linją od fortu Confidence do wybrzeża. Zbadawszy mapę tych okolic, zresztą bardzo niedokładną, uważał że najlepiej będzie, gdy trzymać się będzie brzegów Coppermine-river, rzeki dość wielkiego znaczenia, wpadającej do zatoki Koronacji. Odległość między fortem Confidence a ujściem wynosi półtora stopnia, czyli osiemdziesiąt pięć do dziewięćdziesięciu mil. Głębokie wgłębienie, które tworzy zatoka, kończy się na północ przylądkiem Krusenstern, od tego zaś przylądka wybrzeża biegnie wprost na zachód aż do przylądka Bathurst, znajdującego się powyżej siedemdziesiątego równoleżnika. Jasper Hobson zatem zmienił pierwotny kierunek, dążąc na wschód, aby tym sposobem w krótkim czasie dostać się linją prostą do rzeki. Nazajutrz po południu, 3 czerwca, dostali się w istocie do Coppermine-river. Płynęła ona wartkim prądem przez szeroką równinę, zroszoną znaczną liczbą rzeczek, które przejechać w bród było łatwo. Sanki przeto mknęły z nieustanną szybkością. Podczas drogi Jasper Hobson opowiadał swej towarzyszce historję kraju przez który przejeżdżali. Między nim a podróżniczką zawiązała się serdeczna przyjaźń, do której byli upoważnieni swem stanowiskiem i wiekiem. Mrs. Paulina Barnett lubiła się kształcić, a wiedziona sama instynktem odkrywcy, z przyjemnością słuchała opowiadania o odkrywcach. Jasper Hobson, znający napamięć dzieje Ameryki Północnej, mógł zadowolić ciekawość towarzyszki. – Lat temu osiemdziesiąt całe porzecze Coppermine było krainą nieznaną; jej odkrycie zawdzięczać należy agentom Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej. Tylko, jak to zwykle bywa w dziedzinie naukowej, szukając jednego znajdujemy drugie. Kolumb szukał Azji, znalazł zaś Amerykę. – A czego poszukiwali agenci Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej? – spytała Mrs. Paulina Barnett. – czy tego sławnego przejścia północno-zachodniego? – Nie, proszę pani, nie. W przeszłym wieku Towarzystwu to przejście nie było potrzebne wcale; przeciwnie, służyłoby raczej dla jego współzawodników. Mówią nawet, że w 1741 niejaki Christophe Middleton, któremu rząd angielski polecił był zbadanie tych okolic, był oskarżony publicznie o otrzymanie pięciu tysięcy funtów od Towarzystwa, aby oświadczył, że komunikacja morzem pomiędzy obu oceanami nie istnieje i istnieć nie może. – Nie przynosi to chluby sławnemu Towarzystwu – zauważyła Mrs. Paulina Barnett. – Bronić go nie będę w tym względzie – odpowiedział Jasper Hobson. – Dodam nawet, że parlament potępił mocno jego postępek, gdy w 1745 obiecał nagrodę dwudziestu tysięcy funtów za odkrycie tego przejścia. To też w tym samym roku dwaj nieustraszeni podróżni Milliam Moor i Francis Smith dosięgli do zatoki Repulse w nadziei odkrycia tego upragnionego przejścia. Ale zamiar ich nie udał się, i po półtorarocznej nieobecności powrócili do Anglji. – Czyż inni podróżnicy nie wstąpili w ich ślady? – spytała Paulina Barnett. – Nie, pani, i przez trzydzieści lat pomimo obiecanej nagrody nikt nie pomyślał o naukowej wyprawie do tej części lądu amerykańskiego, a raczej Ameryki angielskiej, gdyż tak należy ją nazywać. Dopiero w 1769 jeden z agentów Towarzystwa podjął nanowo usiłowania Moor’a i Smith’a. – Towarzystwo zatem pozbyło się swych poglądów ciasnych i egoistycznych? – spytała Paulina Barnett. – Nie jeszcze. Samuel Hearne, tak mienił się agent, nie miał innego celu nad zwiedzenia pokładów miedzi, o których istnieniu donieśli koczujący tubylcy. 6 listopada 1769 r. agent wyruszył z fortu K-cia Walji, położonego nad rzeką Churchill w pobliżu zachodniego wybrzeża zatoki Hudsońskiej. Samuel Hearne podążył śmiało na północo-zachód; ale chłód stał się tak dotkliwy, że po wyczerpaniu swych zapasów musiał powrócić do fortu. Na szczęście niepowodzenie nie zniechęciło go bynajmniej. 23 lutego następnego roku wyruszył ponownie, zabierając z sobą kilku Indjan. Druga ta wyprawa była również uciążliwa. Częsty brak ryby i zwierzyny, na które liczył, dotkliwie czuć się dawał. Zdarzyło mu się razu pewnego, że za całe pożywienie służyły mu przez tydzień dzikie owce, kawałki starej skóry i kości palone. Zmuszony więc był znów powrócić do faktorji bez żadnego rezultatu. Ale dzielny podróżnik nie zrażał się wcale. Wyruszył po raz trzeci i wreszcie po dziewiętnastu miesiącach najrozmaitszych trudów odkrył 13 lipca 1772 Coppermine-river, sięgnąwszy aż do samego jej ujścia. Wtedy to oznajmił, że widział przed sobą wolne morze. Po raz to pierwszy dotarto do północnego wybrzeża Ameryki. – Ale przejście północno-zachodnie, to jest bezpośrednia komunikacja między Atlantykiem i oceanem Spokojnym, odkryte nie zostało? – spytała Paulina Barnett. – Nie, pani – odpowiedział porucznik – pomimo że nie jeden odważny żeglarz starał się o to! Phipps w 1773, James Cook i Clerke od 1776 do 1779, Kotzebue od 1815 do 1818, Ross, Parry, Franklin i tylu innych poświęciło się temu trudnemu zadaniu, lecz napróżno. Dopiero w ostatnich czasach Mac Cluze był jedynym człowiekiem, który przepłynął z jednego oceanu do drugiego przez morze Polarne. – Istotnie, panie Jasper, – odezwała się Mrs. Paulina Barnett – i jest to fakt, z którego my Anglicy dumni być możemy! Niech pan mi jednak powie, czy po wyprawie Samuela Hearne Towarzystwo Zatoki Hudsońskiej, podniecone szlachetniejszemi pobudkami, nie pomyślało o wysłaniu innego podróżnika? – Owszem, odpowiedział porucznik – i to dzięki temu Towarzystwu Franklin mógł odbyć swą podróż od 1819 do 1822 r. między rzeką Samuel Hearne a przylądkiem Turnagain. Wyprawa ta nie obeszła się bez trudów i cierpień. Niejednokrotnie zabrakło zupełnie pożywienia. Dwaj Kanadyjczycy, zamordowani przez towarzyszy, zostali przez nich zjedzeni… Pomimo tylu cierpień kapitan Franklin nie mniej przebył pięć tysięcy pięćset pięćdziesiąt mil wybrzeża Północnej Ameryki dotąd nieznanego. – Był to człowiek niezwykłej energji! – dodała Paulina Barnett – i dowiódł tego, gdy po tylu cierpieniach wyruszył ponownie na odkrycie bieguna Północnego! – Tak, – odpowiedział Jasper Hobson – i odważny ten odkrywca znalazł okrutną śmierć na widowni swych odkryć. Wiadomo jednak obecnie, że nie wszyscy towarzysze zginęli wraz z nim. Wielu z tych nieszczęśliwych błąka się w tej chwili w mroźnych pustyniach! Ach! doprawdy nie mogę bez ściśnięcia serca myśleć o tem strasznem opuszczeniu tych biedaków! Musi nadejść dzień, – dodał porucznik z osobliwą pewnością i wzruszeniem, – dzień, w którym dosięgnę tych ziem nieznanych, tej widowni strasznego wypadku. – I w dniu tym, – odezwała się Paulina Barnett, ściskając rękę porucznika – ja towarzyszyć panu będę. Tak, nieraz przychodziło mi to samo na myśl, co i panu i serce moje narówni z pańskiem współczuje ziomkom, wyglądającym może naszej pomocy… _ Która zapewne będzie spóźnioną dla niektórych z nich – dodał porucznik – ale która kilku z nich ocali, niech pani będzie pewna! – Niech Bóg pana wysłucha, panie Hobson! rzekła Paulina Barnett. – Dodam, że agenci Towarzystwa, mieszkający w pobliżu wybrzeża, mogą najłatwiej spełnić to zadanie ludzkości. – Podzielam pani zdanie – odrzekł porucznik – gdyż agenci są przyzwyczajeni do ostrego klimatu stref północnych. Dowiedli tego nie w jednej okoliczności. Czyż nie oni to towarzyszyli kapitanowi Back w jego podróży z 1834, w której odkrył on Ziemię Wilhelma, tę właśnie ziemię, gdzie zginął Franklin tak tragicznie? Czyż nie do nas należeli dzielni Dease i Simpson, którym gubernator Zatoki Hudsońskiej polecił w 1838 zbadanie wybrzeży morza Polarnego, skutkiem którego odkryto ziemię Wiktorja? Przypuszczam więc, że ostateczne odkrycie lądu podbiegunowego należeć będzie w przyszłości do naszego Towarzystwa. Stopniowo zakładać będziemy faktorje coraz wyżej na północ – zależnie od ucieczki w te strony zwierząt o cennych futrach – i przyjdzie czas, że założymy faktorję na samym biegunie, na tym punkcie matematycznym, gdzie krzyżują się wszystkie południki kuli ziemskiej! Podczas tych rozmów i następnych Jasper Hobson opowiadał swej towarzyszce o swoich własnych przygodach od chwili, gdy wstąpił do Towarzystwa, o walce ze współzawodniczącemi Towarzystwami, o swych usiłowaniach dotarcia do okolic nieznanych, północnych i zachodnich. Mrs. Paulina Barnett znów opowiadała o swoich podróżach podzwrotnikowych, o swoich zamiarach już spełnionych i mających się spełnić w przyszłości. Słowem miedzy porucznikiem a podróżniczką odbywała się ciągła wymiana wspomnień, które skracały długie godziny podróży. Tymczasem sanki mknęły chyżo na północ. Dolina Coppermine’y stawała się coraz rozleglejszą w miarę jak zbliżano się do morza Polarnego. Boczne pagórki, coraz mniej urwiste, zniżały się stopniowo. Gdzie niegdzie kępy drzew iglastych urozmaicały monotonję tych osobliwych krajobrazów. Gdzie niegdzie kawałki lodu, wymykając się jeszcze z pod wpływu słońca, płynęły po rzece, ale ilość ich zmniejszała się z dnia na dzień, tak że łódź, a nawet szalupa mogłyby swobodnie żeglować po jej wodach, tem bardziej, że ani żadna grobla, ani nagromadzenie skał nie stawało na przeszkodzie. Łożysko Coppermine’y było szerokie i głębokie. Jej wody, niezmiernie czyste, a zwiększone przez tajanie śniegu, płynęły wartko, nie tworząc wszakże wirów. Jej bieg, z początku bardzo kręty, wyrównywał się stopniowo, rysując prostą linję na przestrzeni kilku mil. Co do brzegów, rozległych i płaskich, pokrytych drobnym twardym piaskiem, a gdzie niegdzie trawą niską i suchą, to nadawały się one dobrze do jazdy sankami w długim szeregu. Oddział więc posuwał się z niezwykłą szybkością. Jechano dniem i nocą, o ile to wyrażenie da się zastosować do strony, nad którą słońce, zakreślając koło prawie poziome, nie zachodziło prawie wcale. Noc prawdziwa trwała tu nie całych dwie godzin, a świt następował o tej porze roku prawie natychmiast po zmroku. Pogoda zresztą była piękna, niebo czyste, choć nieco zamglone na horyzoncie, warunki zatem sprzyjały podróżnym. Dwa dni jechano brzegiem rzeki Coppermine. Okolica nie obfitowała w zwierzęta o cennych futrach, lecz ptactwa była wielka ilość, można było liczyć na tysiące. Nieobecność kun, bobrów, gronostajów, lisów zaniepokoiła porucznika. Zapytywał siebie, czy nie opuściły one tych stron, jak to już miało miejsce w okolicach południowych, z powodu zbyt częstego na nie polowania. Było to prawdopodobne, gdyż spotykano ślady obozowisk, zagasłe ogniska, świadczące o dalszym czy bliższym pobycie myśliwych, tubylców lub innych. Fakt ten służył wymownym dowodem, że wyprawa Jasper Hobsona nie była zbyteczna i że dotarcie do ujścia Coppermine’y będzie jedną tylko częścią jego podróży. Pilno mu więc dotrzeć do wybrzeża, odkrytego przez Samuela Hearne, to też czynił, co było w jego mocy, aby jazdę przyspieszyć. Zresztą niecierpliwość Jasper Hobson’a podzielali jego towarzysze. Każdy z nich pospieszał, aby w jak najkrótszym czasie dostać się do wybrzeża morza Polarnego. Strona ta działała magnetycznie na odważnych podróżników. Urok rzeczy nieznanej nęcił ich wzrok. Być może, że prawdziwe trudy podróży zaczną się dopiero wraz z dotarciem do tego wybrzeża.Mniejsza o to. Wszyscy byli na nie przygotowani i odważnie szli na ich spotkanie. Podróż, którą odbywali obecnie, było to tylko przejście przez okolicę, która ich nie zajmowała wcale, dopiero wybrzeże morzaPolarnego miało zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dlatego każdy z nich chciał dostać się jak najprędzej do tych stron oddalonych zaledwie o kilkaset mil na zachód od siedemdziesiątego równoleżnika. Wreszcie 5 czerwca, w cztery dni po opuszczeniu fortu Confidence, Jasper Hobson dojrzał rozległe ujście Coppermine-river. Wybrzeże zachodnie zakreślało zlekka linję krzywą, dążącą prawie bezpośrednio na północ. Wschodnie zaś przeciwnie zaokrąglało się aż do ostatnich granic horyzontu. Jasper Hobson zatrzymał się natychmiast, wskazując towarzyszom morze bez granic.